Who knew
by MonteithsMemories
Summary: It's Junior year when Glee club starts. Who knew being in Glee club would change her perspective on everything, and even change her views on some people. Especially the Quarterback, Finn Hudson. *Story is better than the summary*


_**I do not own any of the Characters or songs in this story. No copyright intended. **_

The first day of Junior year was finally here and what did I have to show for it? Nothing, nothing at all. Sure, I have my fair share of medals and trophies, but those didn't matter. I'm a performer, I need applause, and praise. That's why I, Rachel Barbara Berry decided to join the Glee club.

I pushed my way through the throng of sweaty teenagers, and made my way over to the sign up sheet for Glee. After I signed my name in my elegant script, i placed a gold sticker beside my name. Gold stars were kind of my thing, seeing as how I knew I would be a huge star when I was older.

My proud smile was quickly wiped off of my face as soon as I turned around. Noah Puckerman was standing there with his gang of neanderthals, with a slushie in hand. I braced myself quickly as he tossed it in my face. I heard him and his friends laughing and high fiveing each other as they walked away, proud of what they had just done. I quickly wiped the sugary slush out of my eyes, and saw someone standing before me, Finn Hudson. Don't get me wrong he was still one of Puck's dumb friends who liked to harass me, but he was never directly doing it. I gave him an odd look before rushing off to my locker to grab my extra set of clothes I brought to school just in-case this happened.

When I walked out of the bathroom my best friend, Kurt Hummel was waiting for me.

"Have they seriously already slushied you?" He asked, looking at the plastic bag with my old clothes on it. I shrugged, and looked up at him.

"It's Noah Puckerman, you know he isn't going to wait to do anything. As soon a a thought comes into that pea brain of his, he has to act on it so he won't forget." I joked as the two of us made it to my locker.

"So, I put my name on the list for Glee club, too. I only saw five names on the list, we're going to have to recruit people if we want to even remotely be good." Kurt told me. I grabbed my books and shut my locker, turning to look at him.

"Who are they?" I asked, intrigued. I wanted to know who I had compete with. I would get the majority of the solos, I mean have you heard me sing? I just needed a little reassurance that I had no real and true competition.

"Well, you and I obviously, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams. So far theres only two guys in there." He said a little displeased. Just then the bell rang to go to class, so we decided to put the conversation off for later.

After school, Kurt and I anxiously sat in the choir room with the three other people waiting on Mr. Schue to come in. When I saw him enter, I automatically sat up straighter, only to slouch right back down when I saw who was behind him.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, as I looked at Finn. He didn't belong in Glee club. He was Mr. Popular and Quarterback of the football team.

"Everyone is welcome here, Rachel." Mr. Schue said. I rolled my eyes. He obviously doesn't know how Finn and his friends treat everyone outside of class.

"Him and his friends throw slushies at me every single day!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry about that, if it makes you feel any better, i'll tell them to stop. I like to sing, so I figured i'd join. Again, i'm really sorry about how we've treated you." Finn said, stepping around Mr. Schue.

"You guys nailed my lawn furniture to my roof..." Kurt said. I had to hide my smile because despite the meanness if the act, it was kind of funny.

"I wasn't actually there for that, but i'll apologize on their behalf. I'm not like my friends, I don't need to make fun of and torture people to make myself feel good, so can you guys just give me a chance?" He asked all of us. I groaned and shrugged my shoulders. Even if we all disagreed Mr. Schue would still let him in the club so it wasn't like we had a choice.

"Alright, now that's settled let's get started. You all pretty much know each other by names, but in here to get started I want everyone to put their voice out there. I want you all to prepare a solo song to preform in front of the club. Does anyone have anything they would like to sing right now?" I automatically raised my hand, of course I had a song. I always did.

"Okay, Rachel, show us what you've got!" Mr. Schue said, as he motioned me to go up to the front. I stood up and walked over to the piano man, whose name I had learn was Brad and told him what to play.

_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_bring me down!_  
_ahh ahhh ahhhh!_  
_Something has changed within me_  
_Something is not the same_  
_I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_Too late to go back to sleep_  
_It's time to trust my instincts_  
_Close my eyes and leap!_

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But 'til I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'd sooner try defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_  
_bring me down!_  
_ahh ahhh ahhhh!_

_When I cut off the last note everyone started applauding. I smiled before going to sit back down._

When the club was dismissed Mr. Schue called Finn and I to stay after.

"Alright, now Rachel, I know you're not exactly the biggest fan of Finn, but I need to ask you a favor. Finn has already agreed to it, so I'm hoping you will too. I want you to work with Finn and help him learn pitches for things. He's a great singer, he just needs to learn what pitch is what." He asked, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll do it." I said. I couldn't say no to Mr. Schue.

"Thank you! You guys can start tomorrow after Glee rehearsal." Mr. Schue said. He let us go after that.

"RACHEL, WAIT!" I heard Finn call when I was almost to my car. I stopped and turned to look at him with a confused face. I was surprised he would even risk being caught talking to me.

"Look, I know we haven't really ever gotten along, nor have we really ever talked, but I want to change that. I'm sorry for what my friends have done to you in the past, but I want you to know I've had nothing to do with it. Sure, I didn't stop them but I never actually did anything. I want us to be friends. I'll try to get them to stop slushing you." He said, getting a little winded at the end, from the lack of breathing he had done. I chuckled and looked up at his abnormally tall frame.

"Fine, i'm willing to try if you are." I said. He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my small arms around his waist, returning the favor. I quickly realized that something was different with this hug than other hugs. Being held by Finn felt kind of... nice? Like i was meant to be wrapped in his embrace. I quickly shook the thought from my head and pulled away.

"I have to go, but i'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said. He nodded, and smiled a cute goofy smile at me before he walked away.

Nope, I refused to believe this was happening. I couldn't be even remotely catching feelings for Finn Hudson. That would be against every single law of physics ever. I had to do something to distract myself.


End file.
